


Animal Instinct

by moriartyswife



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: sakamaki sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: The church sent over a new sacrificial bride. Boring news. There are so many other things I could be doing. Talking Shu into letting me buy new clothes. Making Laito play a game with me. Annoying Subaru. Getting revenge on Kanato for burning my clothes. So many choices, but this human girl piqued my interest. Something about her is different. It's enough to drive any vampire mad.





	1. Chapter 1

               The smell of human floating into my room was enough to wake me. I yawned, rubbing my eyes. What time is it? Too early. Though the sky was clouded and rain poured, I knew it was still day. Peeling myself off the concrete balcony floor, my muscles ached. How’d I end up here again?

               Oh right.

               Kanato hit me.

               Shaking off the water droplets that had fallen onto my arm, I stood. My uniform still clung my body, slightly damp from the storm. Dragging myself to my closet, my choice of clothes was slim. Piles were in the floor, smoke rising from the ashes. Dammit Kanato! Of course he burned my clothes!

               I jerked the only skirt in the closet out, a gray skater skirt, and tossed it onto the bed next to my off the shoulder black crop top and maroon knee-high leggings. Stripping out of my wet uniform, I sighed angrily. Maybe I’ll just go burn some of his precious dolls he cares about so much. Dressed in the clothes and leaving the shoes behind, I teleported to the living room.

               I sat on the railing up on the ledge that overlooked the room. The human girl sat on the couch, terrified. Reiji stared at her like he did everyone. So judgy. Kicking my legs back and forth, I giggled. Her fear is intoxicating. Excitement bubbled up in me as I thought about all the ways to make her fear grow stronger.

               Two arms slid around my waist, and my back hit someone’s chest. “Careful, Kotori. I just might have to do something about you looking so delicious,” Laito whispered to me, running his tongue up my neck. Hugging me tightly, he turned his gaze to the human girl. “Well what do we have here? Could it be that a cute little human girl has decided to pay us a visit?” Laito asked, catching her attention.

               Her absolute confusion made me laugh again. “Not a very bright one,” I replied.

               Laito released me and teleported down next to her, licking her face. Her reaction was even funnier, but a little jealously bubbled out. He should be doing that to me, not her. Kanato was the next to come in, scarring her with a lick, too. She did smell sweet…

               “Hey, knock it off you guys. Have you forgotten that yours truly is the one who saw her first? Consequently, yours truly is going to be her first everything,” Ayato said, watching Kanato and Laito with an angry stare.

               I teleported down to the arm of the chair and fell back into his lap. “It’s no fun when you’re being so selfish, Ayato. Share with the rest of us,” I said with a laugh. Ayato is so possessive sometimes. But, I liked that about him.

               Ayato scooped me up and dropped me onto the floor with an “oops.” I growled and bit his leg where his pants leg had been pulled up, and teleported out of reach quickly.

               “Lame. I am so sick of hearing you call yourself yours truly,” Subaru said.

               Ayato stood up, losing interest in me. “The hell? Dammit, Subaru, I know that’s you! Come out and show yourself!” The two of them were always fighting. It was good entertainment, though.

               “I’m right here,” Subaru said from right beside me. “I thought I detected the smell of mortal in here. Guess I was right. Who is this mortal who dare awaken me from my precious sleep?” Grouchy Subaru was not something I wanted to deal with. He was no fun most of the time anyways. He was mean to me, but sometimes he let me drink his blood.

               “How did you enter the room so quietly?” The human asked.

               Wrong question.

               “You will answer my question first,” Subaru snapped and hit the wall just above my head, cracking it deep.

               Slightly terrified that he’d almost hit my face, I teleported to the safest of my brothers, Shu, who was taking up the whole couch. I sat on his lap, Indian style, leaning against the cushions. He cracked his eyes open, giving me a look. “Better watch how you’re moving, little sister.” No one else in the room heard him.

               Out of all my brothers, Shu was the only one who could make me blush. My cheeks burned and I rocked my hips a little. “I’m not doing anything bad, am I?” I answered, faking innocence. We had the same blue eyes but my hair matched Reiji’s. He’d always given me special attention since we were kids and my twisted love for him grew stronger with time.

               Shu gripped my wrist tightly, making the bone creak with the threat to snap it. “Don’t make me repeat myself, Kotori.”

               Behaving, I sat still, listening to Reiji again. “Do any of you know what’s going on? I must find out why this young lady has come here to live with us.” Reiji adjusted his glasses, slowly turning his gaze to each of us in the room, giving me a disapproved stare.

               “Hey Shu, is she the one he called about?” I said loud enough to catch everyone’s attention. I already knew she was. I’d been there when Shu had gotten the phone call from our dear father. Staying quiet any longer had become impossible.

               “Kotori, you knew about this?” Ayato asked.

               I shrugged my shoulders. “Maybe. Who knows.”

               “Don’t give us this maybe crap. I think we’d all appreciate an explanation,” Kanato spoke up next. He peered at me with a hateful look.

               “Screw you.” I snapped back, still mad about our fight.

               “Kotori,” Reiji cut off any potential fighting for now. His stern tone made me tense up. Reiji is strict on me.

               Dropping my head down to thoroughly examine Shu’s sweater, which was really, really interesting, no words came to mind. Thankfully, Shu sighed, and said, “He contacted us a few days ago. He told us that we’d have a guest arriving from the church, and we should treat her with respect.”

               “What? Are you telling me that pancake here is the sacrificial bride?” Ayato asked, raising an eyebrow.

               “Let’s be honest, she’s more of a sacrifice than a bride, really,” Laito said from the couch, tilting his head back to watch me.

He gave a wink when I raised my eyes to see what was happening. “Oh, he explicitly said that we’re not supposed to kill her,” I added. The tension that had been pointed at me fell back on the girl again. Relaxing, I stared at Shu. “Can I go now?”

               Shu shook his head once.

“It appears there has been no misunderstanding at all,” Reiji said. He would already be calculating what needed to be done to prepare for this girl’s stay here, which means I need to make myself scarce if I want to avoid doing any real work. “So, allow us to introduce ourselves. That is the eldest son, Shu. My name is Reiji and I am the second son. Next are the triplets, Ayato—”

Ayato grinned. “I won’t let you get away from me next time.”

“Kanato—”

“I hope to taste you again very soon,” Kanato said sweetly, hugging his teddy.

“And Laito.”

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance little bitch,” Laito responded, giving her a seductive wink.

Reiji turned his attention to me. “That is the only daughter and second youngest, Kotori. And the last son is Subaru.”

Subaru scoffed. “What a waste of time.”

I nodded in silent agreement. There are so many other things I could be doing. Talking Shu into letting me buy new clothes. Making Laito play a game with me. Annoying Subaru. Getting revenge on Kanato for burning my clothes. So many choices…

Yui looked around. “I still think… this has to be some kind of mistake. Nobody said anything about me being someone’s bride, and besides, the seven you, you’re all kind of… Weird.”

I teleported next to her, hands on my hips and leaning forward. “That’s rude!” She jumped back, startled by my sudden presence next to her. I held my stomach, laughing from her reaction. “Hey do that again! You’re kind of entertaining.”

She stepped back, like she actually had somewhere she could go to escape us. “I think… I need to contact my father.” She gasped, seeing Ayato with her cell phone. “That’s my cellphone. You give that back to me now!”

“Do you really think I should?” He asked, holding it out of her reach when she rushed towards him.

Ayato seems awfully playful today… maybe I’ll see if he’ll play with me today. It didn’t surprise me when Subaru took the phone and broke it to bits. He’s been itching to break something since he came into the room. I’m lucky it wasn’t me he wanted to hurt this time. Laito and Kanato harassed her some more, making her fear grow stronger. As she tried to run away, she tripped and fell, scraping her knee on the floor.

All of us smelled the fresh blood, and the instincts within us awoke. Mmm… I need a taste of that… Unable to stop myself, I teleported next to her. “Just one little bite… I promise it won’t hurt much…” I said, leaning down closer to her. It smells delicious. Give me a taste… I held my nose after she thrust her holy cross in my face and hit me with a good amount of force. “Ouch!!” Shit that hurt!

Ayato grabbed me before I could attack her, pulling her down into the seat with him. With his arms securely around my waist, he nuzzled his face into my neck, licking my exposed skin. “You owe me for that bite earlier, Kotori. You’re my captive now.” He laughed, but the danger in his voice sent a shiver down my spine.

A sudden sleepiness fell over me. He must have drugged me! That asshole! I couldn’t resist. My whole body felt light and my mind blurred into nothingness. Tonight, marks the start of a new sacrificial bride process, and Ayato would be in a foul mood for a while, especially since laying claim to this new girl first. My attempts to drink her blood wouldn’t go unpunished. If my heart could beat, it would pound in anticipation of what would come next. The game starts now.

                 
  


	2. Chapter 2

               The first thing I could feel was Ayato’s lips on mine. It distracted me for a moment from the fact that I couldn’t move my wrists. Twisting my hands, the chains creaked but refused to break. They must be made of silver. Opening my eyes, Ayato’s bright green eyes were watching me in amusement.  We were in the game room, and the dart board pressed against the back of my head. My clothes had been neatly folded on the floor across the room, leaving me only in my underwear. This is unusual, and if Reiji were to catch us in here, since we have a new bride, he’d be really angry.

               “Finally awake, huh? That drug must’ve been stronger than I thought,” Ayato said.

               I tried to pull my wrists free again. This is annoying. “You don’t need silver chains to play games.” This doesn’t feel right. Where did he even get these? No one has them except… My eyes grew wide. Oh, no.

               Ayato chuckled. “Figured out where I acquired these chains from?” He grabbed my chin and kissed me again, biting my lower lip. “This is a punishment and there’s no option for you to run away.” He licked the blood off my lips before moving away to lean against the pool table. He grinned at me. “That expression is really intoxicating, right, Kanato?”

               Shit. I knew it.

               My eyes narrowed at my least favorite sibling. His teddy rested on a chair nearby. The light in the room reflected on the corkscrew in his hand. “You burned all my clothes, asshole!” When he was close enough, I swung my leg up to kick him.

               Kanato had a similar expression of anger. He caught my leg easily and tilted his head to the side. “That was my doll.”

               That’s why’s he’s pissed? I growled. “You don’t get to claim all of them.” He’s always wanting the dead brides to turn them into dolls. He has plenty! That one was my favorite girl in a long time. Her eyes were so pretty.

               “So, you two are fighting over a dead girl?” Ayato pipped up, moving from his spot to beside me. He laughed and ran his hand over my stomach. “Go on, Kanato. I want to taste her blood and hear her scream.”

               Kanato had a smirk growing on his face. “Kotori, bleed for us, will you?” He ran the corkscrew tip down my chest, leaving a trail of blood. Each time he made a new cut, Ayato would lick the blood away as it healed. That was one of the pains of being a vampire. No matter how much Kanato hurt me, it would heal quickly. With this kind of pain, it was easy to hold it in.

               This wasn’t satisfying to Kanato. He frowned. “You’re too quiet,” he mumbled, stabbing the metal corkscrew through my thigh.

               I bit my lip hard enough to keep the sound down in my throat.

               Kanato started to laugh and that meant he was beginning to have fun. Ayato had moved on to riling me up. He stood behind me with his hands under my bra, placing soft kisses on my neck. “More,” he said between kisses. “Give me more, Kotori.” He sank his fangs into my neck, making me moan in pleasure.

               My silence was annoying Kanato. Just that expression on his face made me smirk in a small victory. Though, it only seemed to piss him off more. This time he stabbed the corkscrew into my stomach with more force than the last time. My body recoiled back against Ayato, who was completely turned on by this. Kanato kept stabbing the corkscrew in my body with increasing speed and he started to laugh each time, and it became harder to keep the screams inside. Ayato slid his hand up the back of my neck and into my hair, jerking my head back at an uncomfortable angle to kiss me, muffling the loud noises coming from my mouth.

               My body ached from the pain, growing increasingly harder to bear. Kanato was relentlessly stabbing the corkscrew into my body and started twisting it around. I pulled my head back to speak. “Enough, that’s enough,” my voice barely worked. The wounds were barely healing with how many times Kanato was stabbing me. “S-stop. It’s not fun anymore.”

               Ayato chuckled and kissed my cheek. “This is punishment, remember? We’re just getting started on you.”

               I jerked my arms, this time in panic to get free. It did no good. Silver chains were impossible for a vampire to break. The pain was becoming too much for me. So, I opted for the only one that could help me. I screamed as loud as I could. “R-Reiji!”

               “Tch. You’re always running to him to get out of trouble,” Ayato said, annoyed.

               He was right. If I wanted to be safe, I could always go to Reiji. Thankfully, he appeared in the room. “Ayato. Kanato. That’s quite enough.” That was enough to make both of them freeze. “Let her down and go find the girl. She’s gone running off in the house.”

               Kanato disappeared without another word, and Ayato untied the chains before he, too, teleported out of the room. I slid down to the floor, examining my wounds that were healing at different rates. “I’m going to destroy all his dolls,” I mumbled, and tried to think of a way to get back at Ayato. Maybe I’ll make some Takoyaki with poison in it.

               “You will do no such thing, Kotori,” Reiji chastised, but extended his hand to me. As soon as I took it, he teleported us both up to his study. He guided me to a chair and left for a moment, retrieving a wet washcloth. He knelt down in front of me and took his time wiping the blood off my skin, noting where it still hurt. In places where Kanato had twisted the corkscrew around, those wounds were taking longer to heal, and blood still slid out. Reiji leaned down and licked the fresh blood off my skin.

               I shifted in the seat, wincing in pain but it also felt kind of good. “R-Reiji-” It was different from when Ayato was doing it to me, because I was mad at him and there was a lot of pain then. This pain was dull, and my brother knew exactly how to make me squirm.

               Reiji smirked at me, removing his gloves to run his hands up my thighs. “Be still, little sister. Or I’ll be adding to the marks on your body.” He continued to run his tongue over my wounds, making it nearly impossible to sit still. This was a different kind of torture.

               I bit my lip, but a little moan escaped my lips. This side of my brother was rarely seen, but he did have a soft spot for me. Probably because we were the closest between the three of us that were full blooded. Shu used to run off a lot, so I spent my time with Reiji, who taught me how to read and write, and cook.

               “I should be too busy for this, but maybe I could give you a little attention today, if you’re good,” Reiji said, sliding one hand between my legs over the fabric of my underwear, causing me to push my hips out in response. “Only if you’re good for me,” He repeated, smacking the inside of my thigh hard with his free hand.

               I whimpered, “I will be.”

               Reiji chuckled and hooked his index fingers under the band of my underwear. “Lift your hips up,” he said. As I did, he slid my underwear off, setting it on the ground beside him. He pushed my knees apart and leaned down to lick me between my legs, gauging my reaction.

               I tensed my whole body to keep from moving. That’s what he wanted, to make me sit still.

               “Good girl,” he praised, doing it a second time but this time slid two fingers inside me, slowly pulling them in and out. It became increasingly harder to hold still, but I did. Reiji worked slow, making sure to work my body up as much he could without allowing me any release. It would be his choice when it happened, not mine. “Kotori, you’re doing better than last time.”

               I internally cringed at last time. He’d given me quite the beating after what I’d messed up last time. I couldn’t answer him, though, because I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from messing up. My eyes were locked on him, begging silently for what I wanted.

               When Reiji was satisfied, he finally pushed me over the edge. My legs shook from the pleasure coursing through my body. I tilted my head back, a moan escaping my lips, and my hands gripped the edge of the chair tightly. When I’d finished, Reiji patted my head. “You’ll need a shower and some clean clothes before we leave for school tonight.” Oh right, we have school…

               Before I could answer, something in the house caught both of our attention, causing us to look up. That girl, she’s upstairs where she shouldn’t be. But how? That room is off limits. Reiji even put a big lock on it. No human could ever break in to that! But it seemed like she had. Reiji was gone first, obviously annoyed by this occurrence. Teleporting to retrieve my clothes from downstairs, I went up to Cordelia’s old room. She was a bitch.

               Everyone was here, watching this stupid girl with amusement and annoyance. I leaned over Laito, who was crouched down near the girl, resting my arms on his shoulders. My head tilted to the side. Her expression of fear made me thirsty. Maybe that’s what Ayato meant when he said it to me early. It really was intoxicating. Plus, she smells really nice. Human blood tasted amazing when they were afraid.

               I want to taste her blood. Now.

              


End file.
